


Crash

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сделали всё, что могли, осталось — сделать всё, что невозможно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

— Так они отдыхали до тех пор, пока их вновь не одолевал голод. Тогда они посылали меня за пиццей, а сами...

Голос срывается и на черную шею лохматой овчарки падает соленая капля. Мокрый шершавый язык лижет щеки утешающе, и от этого сильней режет глаза. Упасть бы лицом в пыль да завыть, как дикий вервольф — может тогда станет легче? Может тогда запретное, невозможное потускнеет, освободит его? И поделиться не с кем, разве что с собакой, живущей по соседству.  
Она не предаст, она никому не расскажет. Она не назовет фриком.

***  
Отец поправлялся в больнице после дьявольских врат в Клифтоне, хотя Калебу досталось сильней. Адская гончая гналась за ними до мотеля, играла, отпускала и догоняла вновь, красные глаза горели огнем, а вместо слюней капало жидкое пламя. Пули — ни обычные, ни серебряные — ее не брали. Отец, потерявший слишком много крови и тащивший на себе Калеба, едва успел забаррикадировать дверь. Пока они с Дином рассыпали запасы соли, на пороге появился Тэд Ньюджент с кинжалом в руке и одним точным ударом под горло уложил тварь. И Дин впервые в жизни посмотрел на кого-то, помимо отца, с восхищением.

— Тэд Ньюджент, — представился незнакомец ему, не замечая Сэма, как будто его не существовало вовсе. — Давай отвезем твоего отца и его друга в больницу.

— Гитарист группы Amboy Dukes? — нахмурился Дин. — Как тебя зовут на самом деле? 

— Нет. Охотник. Как и вы. Зови меня Тэдом.

То, что этот выпендрежник использовал имя любимого музыканта Дина, только прибавило ему очков. А когда он показал, как мухлевать с покером, и они с Дином за ночь заработали кучу денег — почти все ушло на лечение отца — Дин влюбился.

Каждый раз одно и то же, в каждом городе Дин снова и снова влюблялся, но тут он попал всерьез, полностью доверился чужаку. Тэд — отвратительный гомик, слишком старый для Дина, старше Сэма на все десять лет точно. Конечно, Дину интересней было общаться и пропадать с ним. Тошниловка — глядеть, как Дин, не отрываясь, смотрит на Тэда, как учится у него и как перестает быть старшим и начинает дурачиться.

Дин всегда был серьезен. Даже когда лапал девочек в кладовке со швабрами или в спортивных раздевалках. Сосредоточенный боец, копия отца, солдат в строю, надзиратель Сэма. А сейчас он забыл про все: про то, что оружие не смазано, Импала не протерта до блеска, что Сэм болтается не на виду. И даже больше — он рад, что не на виду.

Два дня назад Сэм, возвращаясь с пиццей, услышал низкий стон — с Дином беда. Он достал бабочку, бросил пиццу на капот Импалы и осторожно заглянул в номер. Тэд лежал на Дине...

Сэм отбежал от окна и пнул пиццу, та покатилась в пыль, к радости пиццелюбивой овчарки. Но Сэм не заметил этого.

Потому что Дин, румяный Дин, закусивший губу и откинувший голову, голый раскинулся на кровати, а Тэд лежал на нем и...

Сэм вцепился в шерсть собаки.

Потому что Тэд сосал у Дина так же похабно, заглатывая целиком, как сосут все те ужасные женщины на платном канале.

Сэма мутило поглядывать за ними, но Тэд с вечно влажными глазами и похотливыми губами и восторженный Дин, которого — пожалуйста, бери тепленьким, пока он подставляется — не оставляли выбора. Овчарка бродила за Сэмом, дожидаясь еще одной пиццы всю неделю, и они коротали вечера под окнами, расставаясь, когда Тэд наконец уходил из их номера.

Он был не прост, и Сэм ждал подвоха, чтобы вывести его на чистую воду. Чтобы показать Дину, с кем он связался, чтобы спасти Дина. Хотя тот и не заслуживал.

Дин стал невыносим. Большой ребенок, дорвавшийся до сладостей. Он заигрывал со всеми подряд продавщицами и официантками. И те радостно с ним флиртовали, оставляли номера на салфетках. Дин показывал их Тэду, и они вместе складывали из них оригами. Тэд рассказывал об опасных тварях, конечно, привирая — не мог он столько видеть и столько успеть.

— У меня был напарник, — отвечал он на скептические фырки Сэма и приторно улыбался.

Он врал, врал Дину, а тот ничего не подозревал.

Сэм никогда так никого не хотел убить, как этого лгуна. Распущенного хвастуна, который портил Дина.

Его Дина.

По ночам ему снилось все, что он подсматривал вечерами. Только вместе с Дином Сэм видел себя. И в этом виноват был тоже Тэд.

Уехать, сбежать от них подальше, стать нормальным, жениться — сделать все, что можно, все, что в его силах, лишь бы перестать быть фриком. Ведь только фрики видят в снах не голливудских красоток, а своего брата.

Второго мая Тэд пришел к Сэму в школу.

— Я сегодня уеду. Но зайду попрощаться.

Отлично, сегодня как раз у Сэма День рождения — и он должен ждать, когда эти натрахаются.

— Ты поймешь потом, Сэм. Я старался вернуть кое-что, исправить. Замахнулся на невозможное.

— Иди ты… куда подальше.

Иди врать Дину.

— Не уезжай, Сэм. Ближе Дина у тебя никого нет и не будет. Да и у Дина тоже — ты номер один.

— А ты?

Тэд улыбается, искренне, и Сэму становится страшно.

— Мое время вышло. 

Скатертью дорога!

— Ты не любишь меня, да я и сам не всегда себя люблю. Но однажды ты увидишь все совсем с другой стороны.

— Прощай.

***

— Так они отдыхали до тех пор, пока их вновь не одолевал голод. Тогда они посылали меня за пиццей, а сами...

Дин спит, Сэм подходит к окну и осторожно выглядывает. Перед собакой на коленях сидит он же, из этого времени, и рассказывает овчарке все свои беды. Одинокий маленький мальчишка, так тяготившийся Дином-надзирателем и так соскучившийся по Дину-брату.


End file.
